


Broken Soul

by sastelfanfiction_soriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastelfanfiction_soriel/pseuds/sastelfanfiction_soriel
Summary: This is a Soriel AU called Undertold. This is like Underfell mixed with Underwar, without all of the edginess of Underfell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my AU fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

She found the child, one of many to fall down into the cavern, one morning. Taking them to the home, her brown robe worn and dragging onto the ground, her smile that she wore on her tired and old face as she hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would protect this child and that the child would let her, and not leave to be killed like hogs in a slaughterhouse.   
And the glimmer of hope grew, bigger and bigger, as the child, shy and dependant, stayed in the ruins with the old boss monster, and her love for this child never wavered.   
It seemed to her that the emptiness, the void created by her husband’s betrayal and her children’s deaths seemed to fill, slowly, as if someone was taking a bucket of water every day to a dried-up well and pouring it onto the parched ground.   
Her life kickstarted again, not as Queen Toriel of the Underground, fearless war heroine, but as Toriel the Caretaker of the Ruins, raising a child in the crumbling remains of the old capital, now mostly abandoned.   
And her relationship with the man on the other side of the door grew, and now a part of her wants to expose herself to this monster, so kind as to go to a door and tell knock-knock jokes and hilarious puns through the stone, and not startle at someone on the other side, who just wanted to laugh again for the first time in years. She was happy.   
She taught the child all about monsters, and how they are able to exist and about the human and monster war, which surprisingly the child had no idea of. And the child grew, their soul growing stronger with each year, and, more importantly, and maybe the most worryingly, her DETERMINATION became like a glowing hot fire poker growing ever powerful, the energy resonating with other souls around her, even Toriel’s.   
As the child reached the age of fifteen, and Toriel’s talks with the monster outside the door became less common and rushed, the child approached her after some warm pie and tea, with a glint in their eye.   
“Hey, Mom?”   
Toriel looked up from her book, her glasses perched atop her furry snout, and smiled at the child. “Yes, my child?”  
“Can we go outside?”   
The question made her breath hitch in her throat. Thus, the question she dreaded had popped up, but she silently scolded herself. This was the inevitable, and you can’t change the inevitable, no matter how hard you try.   
She cleared her throat and stood from the cozy armchair, nestled in front of the fireplace, crackling and popping with her fire magic. She needed to keep the child safe.   
She set her book down gently and stepped off into the next room, contemplating on what to do. She would have destroyed the entrance, but she knew that Frisk would have hated her for that. A child needs to explore, don’t be selfish, she thought, as she leaned against the old wood railing that lined the stairs as she stared down into the basement.   
But you can protect her another way, a voice whispered, a voice deep inside her soul. The tiny bit of the humans' greatest power, DT, stirred in her large soul.   
“Mom? What’s wrong?”   
Toriel didn’t answer, but stood up and marched into her room, a very confused Frisk running after them, their blue eyes clouded with worry over their adoptive mother.   
She opened the old closet, filled with old brown cloaks, hoping that she didn’t set it on fire… and aha! After riffling through all of the worn old clothes that she had brought with her to the ruins she found it! She let out a little satisfactory hum as she pulled out a box, heavy with all of the metal, and set it on her neat bed. Frisk tried to see what the seven and a half foot tall monster was doing, jumping to see over Toriel’s thick arm.   
She slid open the box and the dim light cast over an old suit of armor, from the Fire Division, back during the war, with the deltarune carved into the chestplate and it shone with its former glory, and the shoulder pads wore the red flame. Signature Flame Captian paint.   
She pulled out the suit and set it on the bed, her red eyes shining with memories long since been forgotten, the bloodshed and the dust that she remembered flying in the wind as monsters lost the war.   
She reached in the box again and pulled out the purple velvet cloak, thick and heavy, made for resisting arrows that the humans used, and put it next to armor already spayed out onto the quilt, and finally, pulled out the helmet.  
Made of steel, painted with gold, the helmet was made specially designed for her, her long ears fitting perfectly into little slots, the terrible eye holes in the metal glare at her with the fury of war, the elongated horns stretching out of the helmet and giving it the demonic look of a tyrannical queen, thinking of all the ways she could maim, destroy, take, kill…  
She shuddered and put it back into the box, and she quickly put it back, shaking away the memories as if it was mud sticking to her fur.  
“Mom? Are you okay?”   
She looked over at the teen, her black hair hanging over her eye, her eye glimmering in the dim light.   
“I’m okay, my child,” she smiled reassuringly. “Do you want to leave tomorrow? It’ll be dangerous.”  
“Wait, really?” Frisk’s eyes widened, and an excited grin stretched across her face as she bounced on her toes.   
“Yes, really, time for bed,” she instructed gently, her ruby eyes dull with remembrance, and she watched in solemn silence as her child slunk out of the room, and looked back at the armor with unearthed regret.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Frisk get discovered by Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kind of different than the first chapter, but oh well. enjoy :)

He stumbled out to his post in the early morning, so unlike what he used to be. His armor rubs against his bones very unnaturally like it was made for a smaller monster. Probably was, too.  
He grunted, his skull foggy as his boots crunched on the snow. His brother’s exasperated words echoed in his head; “IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR POSITION IN THE UNIT, YOU HAVE TO STAY FOCUSED!”  
“I am staying focused,” he grumbled, his staff dragging on the ground behind him, leaving a long track in the snow.  
The king had ordered more patrols near the ruins, and normally Sans would be glad to stay near the ruins for the day, go to the door again, but Pap caught him doing that and nearly skinned him, (if he could, heh) and now Alphys keeps an eye on him with her cameras like a he was a child. Even Undyne reprimanded him.  
So he stepped into his lousy sentry station, his eye sockets drooping as he rested his staff against the crappy walls of the lousy built station.  
“Ugh.” He looked out at the trees, the branches heavy with snow that won’t ever melt or fall.  
He groped under the desk for his favorite beverage, but he found nothing. Pap must’ve cleaned it up and threw all the ketchup out. He gritted his teeth in frustration.  
He sighed, his soul humming in his chest weakly. Leaning his skull on his gloved hands, he gazed out into the forever unchanging forest of Snowdin. Why was he even here anyway? He didn’t want to kill humans. Nor police anyone who went near the door, which is a part of his job. What he wanted to do was go to the door and laugh his nonexistent ass off at some jokes.  
He closed his eyesockets, letting his eye lights die out in the cold. Before he drifted off, though, he heard something.  
A voice. No, two?  
He straightened his spine with a small crack and turned his attention to the trees blocking the view of the trail to the ruins.  
The voices grew louder with each passing second. Was it a human? Two humans? Now, that is just absurd. No two humans would ever climb Mt Ebbot. That just doesn’t happen.  
It could just be some monsters who snuck past him or got to the door to the ruins before he got to his post. No need to get excited, Sans.  
So, for the first time in his pathetic life, he paid attention. He stayed vigilant.  
“... my child.”  
“Oh come on, Mom, why not?”  
“Well, the king, Asgore, doesn’t like humans much, Frisk.”  
Humans. The keyword. There was a human behind those trees.  
He dropped down immediately. Remember what they told you. Humans will always, always, beat you if you rush them head-on. They will kill you if you don’t be careful.  
He crouched and walked over to the doorway and peered outside.  
Two female figures appear out of the woods. One was huge, maybe seven feet, furry with long ears hanging down the side of her head. She had ruby red eyes, sparkling with a motherly shine, and she looked young but carried herself like she was as old as time. She had a figure to make any monster drool, but Sans was too focused on what she was doing, rather than what she looked like.  
She wore a shining suit of armor, like the one that Asgore wears, and a cloak of regal purple to match. The red flame carved into the shoulder pads and the red carving of the deltarune on her chestplate indicated that she was a part of the old Flame Division that Asgore was apart of in the war… but the war was years and years ago, like two hundred years, so that wasn’t possible.  
Right?  
The human, the real prize, was a small framed but tall girl, wearing a too-big purple and blue sweater with cuffs on the wrists and a collar. She also wore long jeans and worn sneakers.  
He watched them go by, oblivious to him and the cameras that watch them closely from the tree pines.  
He closed his eyes, and focused on the path where they are…  
He opens his eyes. There they are, in front of him, and he was standing on the path, and they haven’t seen him yet. They are too immersed in their conversation. Ooh, bad mistake.  
Bones shoot out of the ground, a faint blue tint to them, barring them in. He raised his arm into the air, and his staff teleports into his waiting palm, and two huge gaster blasters pop into existence behind him.  
The large goat lady shoves the human behind her, her gem-like eyes glaring at his eye sockets.  
“heya. sorry to interrupt your little gang, lady, but i need that soul.”


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Frisk get discovered by Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that my writing isn't too bad! Enjoy!

Where did this strange skeleton come from? It was like he appeared in thin air!  
“Let us go, skeleton!” Toriel ordered pointing her staff at him. The fire within burst to life, and her soul stirred in her chest.  
“nah. asgore would dust me. and the cameras already saw you, so there’s no use running or fighting. papyrus and undyne should be here soon.”  
“I am not afriad of Asgore, nor anyone else you send to dust me, skeleton.”  
The skeleton showed no signs of surprise. Instead, the skeleton, clad in armor made for a warrior in the Skeleton Army, with grey gloves, blue shoulder pads and knee pads, and boots, and grey fur spilled out of the collar in the armor. Not very fearsome.  
Those huge blasters were a bit of a concern, though.  
And he seemed quite familiar.  
“pfft, haha, lady, are you serious? asgore would crush the soul out that human’s body, much less yours,” the skeleton scoffed, walking to the bones that he made, and tapping them mockingly with his staff.  
“Do you even know who I am?”  
“why would i even care? prisoners like you are s-”  
Toriel had enough. She made sure that Frisk was still behind her, and swept her staff in a circle above her head.  
Huge fireballs light up the snowy forest, and Toriel brought her staff down and shot the fireballs at the skeleton in one swift motion. The skeleton vanished.  
“What?”  
“MOM! LOOK OUT!”  
The cage disappeared and the gaster blasters flew straight for her. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Frisk and leapt over them, shooting fire in the general direction of the skulls.  
Frisk screamed when they landed, hard in the packed and cold snow, and Toriel winced. She hated the sound of children screaming.  
“Go, go go, into the bushes, I’ll take care of him,” she ordered and spun around, braced for action.  
“FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!”  
“nah. lady, i’m the laziest guy you will ever meet.” The skeleton was right behind her, riding one of those blaster things, growling with a throat that it didn’t have.  
That rung so many bells, she felt like there was a church chapel inside her brain. Her eyes widened, could this be the man? Sans?  
“Sans!” she blurted, the realization hitting her harder than a bag of bricks.  
“how do you know my name?” Sans’s eye light glows brighter, his smile melting into a frown quicker than you could say his name.  
Bones with sharp ends appeared around her, pointing at her, a threat. Toriel knew it was him, now everything is starting to make sense-  
“Sans, please, it’s me! The lady behind the door! Please!” Toriel cried, looking at the bones, floating around her, pointed at her heart, her soul.  
The bones disappeared. The blasters disappeared. Sans dropped to the ground, his eye light winked out.  
“Tori?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will release more chapters when I can. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
